1. Field of Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates generally to skid plates, and more particularly relates to a movable supporting device to support and orient a skid plate during installation to a vehicle, and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skid plates are typically installed to the underside of vehicles to protect underbody components from damaging impacts with the ground, rocks, stumps, or the like during use of the vehicle. Such plates are particularly important in off-road vehicles where the vehicles are used in extreme conditions and the likelihood of severe impacts are great.
Skid plates are typically relatively large and heavy to maneuver, and they are generally configured of strong, heavy material in order to absorb severe impacts without distortion. Due to their extreme shape and size, skid plates can be difficult to install to the underside of vehicles, making replacement and repair of the skid plates problematic, for example when the skid plate or vehicle has been damaged. Skid plates are typically secured between portions of the frame or body at a location laterally and downwardly spaced from an underside of the engine, and may be secured beneath the engine to prevent direct impacts of objects to the engine.
Known methods of installing and removing skid plates to the underside of vehicles do not satisfactorily perform due to the extreme size and shape of the skid plates. It is important to maintain adequate support for the skid plate during lifting, balancing, maneuvering, and fastening of skid plates to the underside of a vehicle frame or body, especially when the mounting locations of the skid plates are susceptible to shearing and deformation, which may result in damage to not only the skid plate but also the vehicle frame or body.